Why Did You Join the Hunt?
by annonymouss
Summary: -Screw love. Thalia thinks. Can Zeus kill Aphrodite and Eros?- Who was he? Was it Luke, or Nico? Why did she really join the hunt? Once again, screw love... Oneshot.


**©-Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson series)  
>©-J.C Kali<strong>

**-Copyright Not Intended-**

_Enjoy._

…

**Why Did You Join the Hunt?**

**...**

**1**

Blue orbs of an electric storm stared at the figure in front of her, her vision a bit blurry; she grew irritated, wanting to yell at the top of her lungs 'get lost'...but was that the proper way to answer a young girl's question? Her heart was broken, no way for it to be fixed, and this little girl, no older than twelve was making it worst. The pain grew and grew each and every day, and she had to deal with it, her soul shedding tears by itself. Why were the Fates doing this to her? There were just too many consequences when she made her decision of joining the hunt, but she had to do it…

Why?

Her heart was pierced by cupid, the son of love. His arrow struck the girl before she said an oath of loyalty, inflicting pain on her for all eternity afterwards. The deadly weapon pierced her heart so deeply, it caused her to think—also reject—of this boy constantly. Now, it has been over 100 years, and he is in Hades—the underworld, which is now his home. Ever since she became gloomy, Eros laughed at her misery, convinced that he has done his work well, because she tested the limits of love, and this was her punishment.

_Screw love. _Thalia thinks. _Screw Aphrodite and Eros. Can Zeus kill them?_

Thalia Grace has gone through so much troubles in her lifetime, which is immortal; her mother was so oblivious, and she gave her brother away to the hands of a patron; she ran away from that horrid woman—meeting Annabeth and Luke who were like her afterwards. She then met Grover, who let her get turned into a pine tree—the same tree which her beloved, Luke, poisoned. Her cousin, Percy Jackson, saved her, despite the troubles she inflicted on him because of that. Then, she met Nico Di Angelo, a troubled boy who went through the same things she did; they were so alike.

This happened a long time ago, yet, she is young, and her life is still new, just starting to begin. The breeze of the sea tickles her skin, and starts dancing along the way, filling the air with an ocean's scent. The dark sky is glowing with shiny stars, and the moon itself. She watches silently as fireworks explode, cheers from the hunters and campers uniting.

Fireworks symbolized unity and dignity; freedom even, beholding the beauty of the world's true colors. It was just so…beautiful, which made Thalia remember _him_ even more.

He was the only one who made her feel this way. It was like Orion and Artemis all over again.

"Thalia, you still haven't answered my question yet," said a young redheaded girl, "why did you join the hunt?"

The huntress tries to think of an answer, but nothing comes to mind. She lies, "I joined the Hunt because of the prophecy, which Percy completed…" _And he was there to help him complete it, too._

The boy with mysterious dark eyes was an outcast, and always will be. She remembers his sad face, that used to be incredibly cheerful, but no longer was, for he frowned each and every day. Sadness was all he felt in his heart, yet, the boy wanted to know who he really was, by being adventurous and stupid at the same time.

Annabeth was lucky; she didn't have to deal with this when she was still alive. She found her stupid prince charming, an idiot named seaweed-brain, who made her swoon because of him lacking a brain, him being right there all the time. If only her life was a fairytale, things would be all right. But her life was not.

_Get used to it._

"I don't believe you," replies the girl. She looks at Thalia, her green orbs glowing. "You're so vital, there must be more reasons why you joined. Did you do it because of love?"

Thalia was stunned. "N-no, I did not join because of love. Let's just watch the fireworks. They're about to end."

Her body is shaking, and her black hair is covering half of her face. She is sweating, unable to keep her mouth from saying the truth. The young girl, her name being Amber, smiles. She is a daughter of Aphrodite, not a huntress at all.

The little girl nods at her, smiling. "Okay, Thalia. Any who, I have another question to ask you…" she sang as a heart exploded.

"What is it? Please, make it quick... daughter of Aphrodite." The leiunatant says, trying not to snarl.

"Who was he?"

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_A/N_**]: **Happy late fourth of July! Yeah, so what if I'm, like, four days late? Smh. Well, read on... I'm so sorry if this piece of writing doesn't meet your usual standards for an author like me, so please forgive x. This is a really quick oneshot that popped into my brain, just like that. I'm pretty sure this fanfic may seem pretty cliche or unoriginal, but I'm lacking effort right now.

FML. There's a lot of crap going on right now, it's a surprise I even wrote this within one hour myself! Please pray for the people who died, and for my mom who is in the hospital x.

So, who do you think the boy is?

This is getting really long now. Sorry.

_Thank you._


End file.
